Fern and Sue Ellen's Secret
by Sheigo
Summary: Fern and Sue Ellen have a secret nobody knows Fern x Sue Ellen slash
1. Chapter 1

Fern and Sue Ellen's Secret

Arthur is © Marc Brown.

A/N: There is slash in this story; the pairing is Sue Ellen and Fern as teenagers. I am relatively new to writing slash so please bear with me. Depending on content and stuff, the rating may be raised to M as there is some slash in each chapter. This is mildly like a parody of the simpsons episode where Homer and Marge do it but they try not to get caught... you will know what I am talking about in the next few chapters...

* * *

Sue Ellen was in high school, she had a gorgeous body that any guy would go wild for; she was thin, smart and had a lot of friends. Her hair was straightened and was shoulder level she was wearing a nice white shirt and capris. 

Sue Ellen was 17, sex was one thing a lot of the boys had wanted from her, but she had simply said 'no' it wasn't because they were nerds, or in the science club or that she was rude or anything. She wasn't Muffy Crosswire who would want that sort of thing by a very select few people.

The reason was that she secretly was a lesbian, her friends didn't know it, neither did her parents; she intended on keeping it that way.

She had walked down the hallway towards the change room.

* * *

Fern who was in the same class, had a pretty good looking body, guys liked her body, she was a bit more talkative in high school, but didn't talk as much as Sue Ellen. 

Fern was the same age as Sue Ellen, guys offered her sex, but she didn't take it either, for coincidentally the same reasons, she secretly was a lesbian, no one; not even Sue Ellen, or Fern's parents knew that she was.

Fern was taking off her black shirt revealing a black bra and capris as well it was the style to wear them, as she was in the change room, she was the only one in there changing.

Sue Ellen had suddenly opened the door seeing Fern, they were both shocked, "Oh my god I am so sorry!"

Fern replied in a quiet voice as she covered her chest, "That's ok… I thought Muffy was going to come in…"

Sue Ellen and Fern quickly came out of the change room for gym class.

All Sue Ellen thought was

_Fern has a hot body…_

She was in her own little world dreaming of how hot Fern was, that gym class... and the other classeswhizzed by.

At the last perion, Fern and Sue Ellen were issued an assignment; this was great forthem both.

They were both in Fern's room, it had changed over the years from since she was in the third grade, she had a bookshelf full of detective novels, and a few posters of rock bands.

Sue Ellen sat on the soft bed looking at a textbook while Fern was at her desk typing away.

Fern sighed in some disbelief, "This English assignment by Ratburn is so hard…"

Sue Ellen instantly agreed, "Yea, who'd figure Mr. Ratburn wanted to teach high school? He was bad enough in the third grade," They continued to talk as they were researching, "Buster is barely passing."

Fern continued to type, "Researching a popular book is hard, let's go the _Da Vinci Code_."

Sue Ellen liked the idea, "Yea, we both read it; but something makes me wonder what book Buster will take."

* * *

Buster was over at Prunella's, he was a foot taller than her, he was wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket, while she wore pretty much what Rubella wore when she was a teenager, he had a question, "Prunella, I have to do an assignment on a popular book; do you still have your copy of Pretty Rainbow Pretty Colors?"

* * *

Fern chuckled, as they continuedtalking about Buster, "I bet it is going to be Pretty Rainbow Pretty Colors." 

Sue Ellen laughed, "Buster is so going to get an F."

"If he didn't come to class high all the time, this wouldn't have happened."

They continued to do their assignment, Sue Ellen blanked out as she was thinking of Fern, her eyes were undressing Fern. It was something she enjoyed seeing.

As she continued to talk Fern looked at Sue Ellen and she zoned out as she lay on her stomach looking at Fern dreamily.

Fern walked towards the cat girl, waved her hand in front of her eyes, "Sue Ellen?"

Out of nowhere Sue Ellen had planted a luscious kiss of Fern's lips.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Let's see how chapter 2 goes. I only smoked marijuana twice in my life so here goes nothing… and its almost midnight, three beers; five slices of pizza and two hamburgers and two glasses of Coke don't really mix. Let's just say I have a stomach made of iron... Also the formatting thing on IE is messed up and can't insert line breaks.

---

Fern was shocked, she didn't expect that from Sue Ellen; the cat teen had backed away nervously, she didn't know what to expect. She had an innocent look in her blue eyes.

Fern just smiled at her and mildly chucked, "I guess you know my secret."

Sue Ellen's face was turning red with embarrassment, "You're a lesbian?"

Fern sat down next to Sue Ellen, and all the poodle teen said was, "Yea…"

A smile grew on Sue Ellen's face, "I am too; you are the only person I have told, my parents don't even know."

"You are the only one as well; my parents don't know either."

"Let's get this done…" Fern just as she went back to the computer to start typing again.

They had typed for a few more hours, this was the time of their lives, and they had both told each other their ultimate secret. However they were both almost afraid of each other, they both really didn't have much of previous relationships.

Sue Ellen went out with Arthur briefly but D.W. ruined the relationship between them; and Fern had gone out with George for a short while, it didn't work out.

The next day at school everyone was to present, Buster insisted on doing the report himself, despite Mr. Ratburn's urging of doing a more 'realistic' report with Alan.

But Mr. Ratburn was obligated to give every student a fair opportunity…

Buster did look like he was high, his eyes were baggy and had dark circles, that he looked like he was in a nasty fight with someone and lost a substantial amount of blood, he was in class he presented a children's book, "…The book I had done research on was Pretty Rainbow Pretty Colors."

Mr. Ratburn was older his hair was thinning he was wearing glasses for vision correction, he was wearing the same outfit day in and day out when he was teaching third grade despite it did look a bit passé, but still strong on giving kids one thing, an education; to him Buster was a small child, always has been… always will be. This was rich; he wanted to listen to give him a fair opportunity to do the presentation.

"Look at all the pretty colors, red, yellow, blue… all of them are in there, we get to learn about all these colors and more as we read the book, I don't remember the names of the other colors so I guess I've yet to experience the wonders of secondary colors…" Buster was giggling like a school girl right after and sat down as he handed in his report.

Buster chuckled as Fern and Sue Ellen were doing their report on the _Da Vinci Code_, all he said was, "Instead of doing a report on that; can you both take off your clothes so I can put dollar bills in your g-strings!"

"Buster Baxter, can you at least give the same amount of respect to your peers as they are giving you?" Buster of course was high as a kite before class; and the two girls just gave him dirty looks. They had continued their report and completed it, everyone figured that Alan would do that book, but he had decided to do a lengthy report on binary.

"Binary is basic, zero and one. But how to come of converting binary to words and numbers other than zero and one was a different ball game." Alan explained; he looked more like his father; He was to team up with Buster, be he didn't want to do binary.

Buster thought 0 and 1 were boring.

---

After school, Sue Ellen took Fern to her house; they were both smiling Mrs. Armstrong still had her warm smile even though she was a few years older, as she saw the two teenagers enter the house, "Sue Ellen, we will be eating in 15 minutes," She then looked at Fern, "You are welcome to stay for dinner."

The two teenaged girls went to her room, she had posters of pop bands, not so much stuff from different lands were in there any more, they were collecting dust, Mr. Armstrong had changed jobs, he was working in an office in Elwood City. He didn't want to move to different places anymore, it was tiring, and he was finding Sue Ellen couldn't adjust quickly enough.

Sue Ellen locked the door, and within moments they both had some urges… they locked lips and started kissing each other multiple times, those 15 minutes seemed more like five minutes when Mrs. Armstrong knocked on the door totally scaring both girls, "Dinner is ready."

Both girls chuckled; Sue Ellen enjoyed those 15 minutes, "You know… we were almost caught, she could have opened the door if we had it unlocked… it is kind of a turn-on. But would totally put us on the spot if we were caught…"

Fern had to admit it, "I know I liked it."

Sue Ellen had a huge smile on her face, "You know, what we should do, we should try doing it…"

Fern gasped, "You are already ready for a commitment?"

Sue Ellen knew Fern was shy, "I guess…"

"No I am ready… my last relationship with George wasn't really great."

"And D.W. always bugged us when I was going out with Arthur…"

"What we do is do it but try and hope we almost get caught. The kissing was a start. It honestly scared me; my mother never did that before."

They had gone downstairs as if nothing happened.

After dinner they needed to try and plan how they can not get caught… it was a thrill to them. They had enjoyed it.

They needed to plan it, as they were planning it; Sue Ellen started kissing Fern passionately on the lips as Fern was accepting life's decisions, within moments the door had opened slowly as they continued kissing.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: We explore a little bit why Ratburn is teaching high school. I also wonder if the reason they are almost getting caught is that they are either pushing their luck or if it is coincidental.

---------------------------

Sue Ellen and Fern quickly stopped in time before someone saw what they were doing. Her mom saw that they were both studying and had smiled at them both as she took the laundry basket full of clothes away and she walked out of the room.

"That was close," Fern stated in a very quiet voice; almost quivering with fear.

Fear was something that would live with them now, fear would intoxicate them for a while as if they were a split second late Mrs. Armstrong would find out that Sue Ellen and Fern were both making out and there would be a lot of explaining to do…

Sue Ellen had an idea, "Tomorrow we can go for a drive, and stop at and do it in different places… I really want to start a more serious relationship."

The next day at school, Mr. Ratburn sighed sadly after many years of teaching he seemed to feel saddened, he was a shell of a man, Sue Ellen and Fern had seen him sit alone in the classroom drinking a pitch black coffee which was so dark light couldn't escape it. No milk, no sugar, no cream.

Fern knew something was wrong, she was that observant, "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I used to teach you and Sue Ellen at Lakewood? I would hand out a lot of school work; the rumors are true that I am a tough teacher."

Sue Ellen questioned it, "What's so wrong about that?"

"Mr. Haney to his urging forced me to move to high school because of it, he thought I was too tough for the kids, so I applied here, it seemed better, seems more at everyone's level and it brings back memories… some good, some bad; I remember when you both were in my class, you were about waist high, and now you both grown up two inches shorter than me by rough estimates," Sue Ellen didn't know what to take of this she just laughed boisterously, "You both were good kids you both didn't have much of a care in the world at a young age…"

Fern and Sue Ellen continued to talk with Ratburn for a while until class began. After class they talked a bit more.

"What would you think if I told you I had gone on a date with Carla your old sitter?" Mr. Ratburn asked.

Sue Ellen was shocked, "What?"

"Kidding, you seem to take a few things too seriously, remember a few days ago when I said that I was thinking about dating Miss Turner; we have decided to go out…"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I noticed that you well… both don't have boyfriends; don't be like me and wait until you are almost 45 to marry and have Mr. Crosswire tell you that you to drive a Saturn instead of a red convertible..."

They walked out of the classroom slightly depressed, not because of when they were younger; because of Mr. Ratburns advice.

"He knows!" Fern shrieked.

"No, he doesn't," Sue Ellen replied trying to calm the poodle teen down, "He confided in us."

After school Fern and Sue Ellen had gone for a drive, to a small town, to a bed and breakfast. They knew their sexual urges would potentially get the best of them because they knew surely they would get caught, but they weren't in a town where everyone knew everyone's name.

They had arrived at the bed and breakfast at 4:30, and were sent to the room, it was a cozy little place. Despite the owners finding it odd that Fern and Sue Ellen were spending the night in the same room… and even odder that two teens would pick a bed and breakfast.

Sue Ellen locked the door; Fern was waiting on the bed, Sue Ellen sat next to her, she was undoing Fern's button down shirt revealing her black bra, "You are so beautiful, I want to be with you always."

Fern sighed in some disbelief, "This reminds me of that Simpson's episode…" she undid Sue Ellen's button down shirt revealing hers, they were both undressing each other and putting their clothes on the right side of the bed away from the door so no one could see the floor on the one side, they were kissing each other, and were almost about to make more serious love… until the door slowly opened, Fern pushed Sue Ellen off the bed from the side facing away from the door and she covered up her body.

"Oh!" The aardvark woman who owned the place said as she was embarrassed, "I am terribly sorry… I didn't realize you were almost set for bed, I just wanted to tell you that the lock is broken on the door."

"…Thanks," Fern replied as the owner closed the door.

Sue Ellen was lying naked on the floor, her body covered up by the blanket that was partially on the floor; she was well… a happy medium, not too happy that Fern pushed her off the bed, but really enjoyed that they were almost caught.

They both got up and put their silk pajamas on; Sue Ellen chuckled, "That was the best!" then her voice turned to slight annoyance, "Despite the fact that you pushed me off the bed."

"We need to find more possible places where we can try and get caught… there really isn't much here…"

It was soon bedtime, they both couldn't wait, they decided to use the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and they hanged it outside the door.

It was a night of magic for both teenaged girls, they made love until they were tired and had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Sue Ellen cuddled up next to Fern.

They both watched each other change; they had gone downstairs for breakfast, which wasn't much to talk about as there wasn't much to do.

Their urges were back to normal, as they both were very satisfied right now, but the thrill of getting caught was a huge turn on for them both. They had both paid and left immediately; it was odd they had decided on a bed and breakfast in the first place… very odd.

Sue Ellen wanted to just not go to one; they saw how easy it was that they would get caught especially if the lock was broken on a door; A situation like that would cause utter embarrassment as well as a lot of explaining that would need to get done; Fern and Sue Ellen hadn't told their parents they weren't comfortable with telling their friends or their parents yet.

They had gotten into their car and had driven back to Elwood City, and they were satisfied with each other, Sue Ellen had a question, "Got any idea where we could do it but try not to get caught?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither…"

Fern had a place, "Sugar Bowl washroom?"

Sue Ellen chuckled at the poodle teen's suggestion, "Too public, we just started doing this, if anyone catches us we will be in so much trouble."

They continued to think as they were driving home, Fern had an idea, "My parents are going to renew their vows, so you know what we could do…"

"Walk around your house naked?"

Fern sighed it was a dumb idea, but Fern didn't have much better as she didn't have any, "No… Get your mind out of the gutter…"

Sue Ellen chuckled as she was running out of ideas, "When do they leave."

"They will be leaving right when we get back."

Sue Ellen was a bit nervous about getting caught of course, "And when do they come back?"

"Next Wednesday."

When they had gotten home, Fern's parents were set to leave; Fern on the inside was good and happy for her parents.

Sue Ellen smiled she was like a kid in a candy store, she had a huge grin on her face like the Cheshire cat, she was waiting for her treat. She had sat there quietly waiting for Fern's parents to leave.

And they did. Sue Ellen and Fern smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Fern asked.

"Yea." Sue Ellen replied.

When they were embracing, they had forgot something… they forgot to lock the door.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

They both paused as they embraced; Fern whispered to her, "I forgot to lock the door."

Sue Ellen ran towards the door and locked it before anyone could simply walk in. Fern went to close the curtains.

Fern had lent an open minded suggestion… not a bright one but it was a suggestion none the less, "Let's strip down…"

"To nakedness?" Sue Ellen asked in shock and horror.

Fern was shocked, "…No, bra and panties?"

They stripped down, and they were now making love to each other, Fern's parents had opened the side door to the house. Both teens had run upstairs with their clothes, now this was close, they were sure to get caught.

Mrs. Walters looked at her husband, "Can't believe you forgot to get the camera."

Mr. Walters chuckled, and within moments they had left, Fern could hear the car drive off.

Both girls had smiled at each other, and Sue Ellen said, "That was close."

They just continued walking around her house just wearing their bra and panties.

"I thought that we were just doing this before we were getting caught…" Sue Ellen replied nervously as the cool air hit her exposed skin, "I mean we may be pushing it…" Fern had just started kissing her to shut her up; but the phone rang, "Phew…"

Fern sighed and she answered it, "Hello?" it was her parents, "Hi, I know, no boys over, lock the doors, close the curtains, ok bye," and she hung up the phone.

Her parents said no boys, that didn't mean any girls could come by; Fern was feeling aroused by seeing Sue Ellen, "Lets shower together!"

They both ran upstairs to the shower, and Fern started the water, they took off their underwear and went in; they closed the curtains; and were having fun.

After 15 minutes they got bored, dried each other off and went back downstairs. They put their clothes back on, as Fern sighed happily, "We are so going to get caught one of these days."

"I know…"

Fern sighed, "I wonder when… or where it is going to happen…"

"I don't know, but it will probably happen, if we are careless."

They had decided to take a break from making love and had watched some movies, Buster knocked at the door; they both weren't expecting any visitors.

Fern opened it and Sue Ellen was standing with her, Buster looked like he was really high, "Aren't you both going to do it…?"

"Buster, how much weed have you smoked?"

"About a quarter a pound?" Buster chuckled as he rubbed Fern's cheek, "Your cheek is smooth, what shaving lotion do you use…"

Fern sighed at Buster's stupidity, "I am a girl, and I don't shave up there…"

Sue Ellen had an idea, she had whispered to Fern, "Why don't we have him watch us do it while he is high?"

"No!" Fern yelled as she laughed, "There is still some sort of sensory in him and he will remember what he saw and he will tell everybody."

"Why don't we send him on his way?"

"Much better!"

They sent Buster on his way, he stumbled down the street.

Fern and Sue Ellen sprayed air freshener because the rabbit teen had reeked of marijuana, Fern grumbled under her breath, "If Prunella didn't introduce Buster to it, then this would have never happened… Good thing Prunella is kicking the habit."

They continued watching some movies, when Sue Ellen turned to Fern, "Remember that Simpson's episode where Homer and Marge were doing it in strange places?"

Fern laughed, "Yea…" she paused, "You are thinking we should do it in a barn, at a golf course and other odd places just so we could possibly get caught?"

Sue Ellen thought for a second, "Let's just wait and think where we could do it?"

"What'll happen if we almost get caught? Remember when Homer and Marge were almost caught at the golf course and they had run through town naked?"

Fern laughed; she was being cocky, "Yea, but we won't make the same mistake."

"How so? Because doing it somewhere is a calculated risk, we could get caught no matter how much we prepared. Just look how my parents came home without warning, they could have seen us."

"But you were turned on by it?"

"Yea; but that is not the point; our parents don't know our sexual orientations; we should tell them when the time is right."

They both laughed, as Fern gave another suggestion, "We could try it in different places… public places…"

Sue Ellen was worried, "Are you sure? Is that even legal? Will the site's administrator letting the author host this story be pleased with what goes on in this story?"

Fern's response was, "You ask too many questions… and as long as what we are doing is non-graphic then we are fine."

Sue Ellen and Fern chuckled as they watched the movie.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

When the movie was done, Fern and Sue Ellen went upstairs, halfway there Fern stopped in her tracks because she was pointing out the obvious, "There is no challenge if we do it here because no chance of getting caught."

"What?" Sue Ellen shrieked as she was caught off guard. She didn't expect this from Fern, she didn't want embarrassment, she didn't want perverts taking nude pictures of them when or if they were caught running naked through town if that ever happened from almost being caught.

"Think about it no one is home, no chance of getting caught," Fern reminded her as Sue Ellen was now pacing.

"Not my house!" Sue Ellen warned.

"Why?"

Sue Ellen's eyes were shifty, "My parents told me Arthur's parents were visiting if someone walks in we will have to tell thing it is for a play."

"Ah, Sue Ellen the struggling thespian," Fern joked.

Sue Ellen was shocked, "I was good in drama class, Buster wasn't all he did was a strip tease when the song, 'I'm too sexy' was on."

Fern was now bugging the cat teen, "You probably enjoyed seeing him strip down to his tighty whities…"

"No, you did!" Sue Ellen argued, "But that was not the point; he wearing tighty whities until he was told to put his clothes back on and he complained that no one appreciated fine art."

Fern joked, "You were good, but Buster doing that for his project was disturbing," and then she got back on topic, "Should we do it at your house, in your room; when everyone is home?"

Sue Ellen still a bit sore from the bed and breakfast gave a warning to Fern, "As long as _you_ don't push me off the bed again…" They had both decided to go to the cat teen's house, when they got there; Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong were in the kitchen, with Mr. and Mrs. Read talking.

Both teenaged girls ran up to their room and they had started.

Back downstairs, Mrs. Armstrong realized Sue Ellen was home, she had walked upstairs while Fern and Sue Ellen were making love under the covers, they heard the door open slowly, Sue Ellen smiled and pushed Fern off the bed to the floor of the right side of the bed, as that side no one could see Fern, Sue Ellen quickly showed her head, the blanket had covered her body, "Sue Ellen, I didn't expect you and Fern back so soon, I guess you were tired from the drive..."

"Yea, we came back, there really wasn't much to do in the small town," Sue Ellen replied nervously.

Mrs. Armstrong smiled at her daughter, "Ok, I wanted to tell you that Buster called looking for you, I told him you were out with Fern for a small trip," and she left the room.

Fern this time was on the floor naked; body covered up with a blanket; Sue Ellen looked over, the side of the bed, she just laughed, "It is risky, we were nearly caught that time, and _you_ pushed me off the bed."

"Payback," Sue Ellen chuckled, "We will just say that was for pushing me off the bed."

Both girls got changed into their fashionable clothes and went downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Read were having a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong; they had reminisced about when they were all at high school.

"Then there was the time me and Bob made the peephole to look into the girls change room," Mr. Read laughed.

"I remember that," Mr. Armstrong commented, "We got in so much trouble, that we had an odd punishment."

"How about when we went on a double date to see that romantic movie with Julia Roberts in it?" Mrs. Armstrong asked

"You mean when you and Jane both dragged us to?" Mr. Read sneered then chuckled.

"You and Bob both cried…" Mrs. Read stated truthfully.

"That was back in 1987," Mrs. Read sighed, "I miss those days… there was no talk about terrorism, hardly much stuff to do on the internet and there were no diseases doctors made up such as Acid Reflux."

"As well as alternate lifestyles," Mrs. Armstrong added, "Back then alternative lifestyles weren't common, but we over the years we were educated."

This conversation sent a chill down Fern and Sue Ellen's spines. Did Mr. and Mrs. Reed or Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong find out that they were both lesbians?

"Of course we were…" Mrs. Read stated, "Back when Sue Ellen was born here, we didn't expect you to land a job as a diplomat."

"Don't remind me…" Mr. Armstrong replied coldly, "It was self sacrifice, we couldn't see our family, and so I walked up to those in higher authority and told them that I wanted to get out of this line of work and they let me go because of it."

"I am glad, you stood up for what was right, you came back home to see your friends and family," Mrs. Read replied happily, "Working in the same office with me I started working there as they needed me at the office more, then I recommended you; casual Fridays."

Mr. Read joked, "So any good stories around the water cooler, and any good interoffice romance?"

"David!" Mrs. Read was shocked at Dave's lewd joke, "Mr. Armstrong is a good worker, and he has no intentions to do that sort of thing with me."

"I got one," Mr. Armstrong replied, "Mr. Estees' is having an affair with the secretary."

Mrs. Read was shocked, "And Mr. Miller is taking Annette to the theater and to the romantic Chinese Restaurant tonight."

"How about the rumors that Binky was forced to wear dresses and he was to sit on his uncles laps?" Mr. Read replied.

Mrs. Armstrong laughed, "Now you are just making things up."

Fern and Sue Ellen sighed, this was grownup talk… it was a complete bore they were talking about really dumb things that happened at work, when they were in high school and diseases that doctors would make a person think they have.

They decided to leave before they started talking anymore non-sense, it was mind numbing seeing them, they had hoped that they wouldn't turn out like their parents… unfortunately those sorts of things would be inevitable… Time never forgives those who go against it…

They went to see Mr. Ratburn holding hands with Ms. Turner, "Fern, Sue Ellen a lovely day isn't it?"

"…Yea" the cat teen replied as she was slightly depressed.

"What's wrong, did you lose your diary again?" Ms. Turner joked as she remembered it happening when Sue Ellen was younger.

"No… my parent's were talking with Arthur's parents about various topics and is it all Fern and I will talk about when we are older? Having uninteresting lives telling stories about who is having a relationship with whom at the office?"

Fern interrupted her, "Well…" she was lost for words so…

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Fern and Sue Ellen stood at the street in disgust as Mr.Ratburn and Ms. Turner started to leave; all Fern said was, "That was _so_ lame…" then she added, "Aren't you glad your father quit being a diplomat?"

"Yea, but interoffice romance? Their memories of high school? This story is supposed to be about us, not hearing stories about parents sitting around having coffee and talking about the past."

"My parent's hung out with them as well…" Fern admitted sadly as Sue Ellen looked hurt emotionally, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I still remember when we were back in the third grade… so young… so innocent…" Sue Ellen reminisced sadly knowing she wouldn't be able to relive those carefree days again as a tear welled up in her eye.

Fern had a tear in her eye, "Don't remind me, it was fun back then, but now all we do is study, study, study, worry about getting acne, exams, we are both thin and popular, what more could we ask for?."

"Respect…" Sue Ellen sighed sadly, "I am going to flat out tell Buster how much it hurt when he thought that my family and I were aliens."

Fern could note how upset Sue Ellen was, the talking about the past really affected the cat teen, "He did it to me in the second grade."

"Why don't we talk to Buster, perhaps he can cheer us up."

Fern joked, "Or make the intelligence level in the area drop by ten percent."

They went to Buster's and the cat teen stormed up to him, "I am still upset with what you did when I first went to Lakewood."

Buster wasn't high for once, "Are you nuts? Why won't you let that go?"

"Because you hurt my feelings…" Sue Ellen replied, and then thought of a good idea, "How would you feel if I told everyone that… oh I don't know that you looked at a dirty magazine in the fourth grade."

Buster freaked, "Who told you?"

Fern and Sue Ellen had huge grins on their faces, "No one…"

Fern explained, "You see, we now know something that is a deep and dark secret, we can blackmail you with it."

"I will do anything if you don't tell my mom," Buster pleaded as he wet his pants.

Sue Ellen looked at the wet spot on his pants, "Eww…"

They both laughed at Buster and went home.

The next day Sue Ellen was over at Fern's, all Sue Ellen said was, "Hey hon."

"Hi," Fern replied as she hugged her lover she winced as she was hugged.

"What's wrong?"

"I pulled a muscle in my back this morning, can you massage it?"

Sue Ellen was suspicious, Fern was never into sports, and she really wasn't muscular to lift heavy things, but Fern laid on the couch in the den, Sue Ellen was giving her a backrub.

Fern liked it a lot, "You are good, mind if I try?"

They had traded spaces and Sue Ellen was getting a back rub, "Uhh… Thanks…"

Fern was done, "Did your parents suspect us making love yesterday?"

"Not at all," Sue Ellen said as they entered the kitchen.

Fern sat down at the table with Sue Ellen, "I know; why don't we strip down to our bra and panties and just hang around the house?"

Sue Ellen had a huge grin, "Oh Fern, you little devil you…"

"Embarrassed aren't you?" Fern stripped down, "Are you afraid you will enjoy it?"

Sue Ellen did the same, "Takes one to know one."

They were both walking around the house like this for a few hours, they were cleaning the house, cooking, they were doing everything. They even ate lunch just wearing their bra and panties.

Both were feeling aroused because of it, they had went to Ferns room.

(Censored)

Within moments they had left their room, both girls were both sweating, Sue Ellen sighed, "That was the best experience of my life."

Fern was satisfied, "Yea, I really loved it, you really know how to please." They heard talking downstairs, it was Ferns Parents! "Oh god!" they had ran back to her bedroom and got changed.

Sue Ellen sat on the bed, while Fern was typing on the computer, the door was opened this time and Mrs. Walters came up, "Fern, your father and I are happy you cleaned the house while we were away."

Fern smiled, "We didn't want you to come home to a dirty house, and I thought you and dad were going to be away for a bit longer?"

"We are, we just stopped here to check up on you and to get some more money, and we are going to a small bed and breakfast and to a chapel in Roseville."

Fern's parents had soon left the house, "That was close."

"I think we are starting to get in over our heads…" Sue Ellen replied.

Fern sighed, she knew they were both getting cocky, "We are getting a bit cocky thinking we won't get caught, we were in our bras and panties going downstairs, luckily they didn't see us."

"We were almost caught, we had less than four seconds to get to my room to change, but what we were doing was fun, was the best experience of my life."

"I know that, I agree with you, but sooner or later we are going to get caught, and perverts like Buster when he isn't high are going to take pictures of us."

Sue Ellen sighed, "…lets just watch some more movies…"

"Unless we both shower together…"

Sue Ellen had another question, "What is it with you wanting to shower with me?"

"I like seeing your hot wet body," she replied in a lusty voice.

"Fern stop; I know what you are doing…" Sue Ellen said as she felt the urge grow within her.

Fern continued, "I know you like it, I know you like standing behind me holding my breasts as the water sprays onto both of us, and I really know you like it when I talk dirty to you."

Sue Ellen couldn't take it anymore she had grabbed Fern from the hand and they did exactly that.

When they got out they changed just into their bra and panties, and had went downstairs, just to watch TV, the doors were locked, the curtains closed, they knew no one was in the house.

Sue Ellen sighed, "Ok, no more love making, I had enough for the day."

Fern had instantly agreed they had done it a lot in the past few days just to see if they were going to get caught, they were tired; all the action that had gone on between the two was tiring.

They had gotten changed and Sue Ellen had gone home.

The next day Fern and Sue Ellen were at school, they found that Mr. Ratburn's classroom was empty. They were kissing each other in Ratburn's classroom, all of the sudden the door opened.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Crazy reference to different stories chapter… I think…

-------

It was Mr. Ratburn; luckily for them he hadn't seen them both making out, "I didn't realize you were both in here."

"Sorry…" Fern replied as she was slightly embarrassed.

"That's ok, you both did well for your assignment, but it is too bad I couldn't say the thing about Buster."

All Fern asked was, "Does a part of you want to kill Buster?"

Mr. Ratburn was shocked at Fern's question, "No; but I do sometimes wonder if his parents beat him when he was a child," Mr. Ratburn commented but soon stopped talking after Buster came to the classroom, not high, "Ahh looks like someone finally comes to class not high."

"Prunella and I stopped smoking the stuff," Buster admitted, "I am doing it cold turkey…"

"Not the best way to do it… but none the less education will be the key," Mr. Ratburn commented, "Like will you actually take your school work into more consideration?"

"I guess…" Buster replied as they looked at the rabbit teens eyes; they were baggy.

----------

As the day passed Sue Ellen and Fern were waiting terribly to go home, they were both getting skittish because of it, they just wanted some action. They looked like they took a huge hit of caffeine.

After school they both went to the cat teen's house, up to her room, her parents were home, Sue Ellen opened the closet door, "We do it in the closet."

Fern sighed, "This is really starting to well get dumb, we aren't desperate for action."

"But getting caught…"

They both went in the closet and they closed the door, they were both undressing each other. Until they heard a voice, "Sue Ellen?" Mrs. Armstrong asked. Sue Ellen and Fern stayed quiet as they looked at each other, "I guess she went back downstairs…" Mrs. Armstrong left the room and both teens put their clothes back on and left the closet.

Sue Ellen sighed, "That was close…"

Fern smiled but it was getting old, "It is getting boring finding places to do it…"

Sue Ellen lent a suggestion, "Why don't we drive to the country?"

"What is out there?"

"Farms?"

Fern was shocked, "Oh no! The fan fiction website would go nuts if you are thinking about that sort of thing."

Sue Ellen clued in, "Gross! Not that."

Fern sighed, "A farm, they do smell, and we might get dirty…"

Sue Ellen argued, "We _aren't_ doing it in a pig sty."

"Why don't we just end it right now?" Fern had an open minded suggestion.

The End.

"Wait!" Sue Ellen exclaimed, "There is still a lot we can do."

"How about we see the Buster subplot?" Fern asked.

"Who would want to read something about Buster reading… or claiming that he hasn't discovered 'the wonders' of secondary colors?" Sue Ellen asked.

They both sighed, because out of certain curiosity they wanted to see what was going on in Buster's life; they walked over to the condominium where he lived.

Buster was busy reading Pretty Rainbow Pretty Colors, "Finally, I have mastered some of the secondary colors, once I fully discover the wonders of them all then my live will be complete…"

Sue Ellen and Fern saw Buster sitting up in the balcony reading the children's book she turned to Fern, "Should we stay or go?"

Buster looked down, "Hey, I mastered some of the secondary colors!"

Fern didn't want to know especially coming from Buster, "Let's go…"

Sue Ellen knew Fern didn't want to be here, "This story will go downhill if we stay as Buster will go on and on saying different colors."

They both left and Buster still recovering from a rebounded high, he quit cold turkey but as usual quitting that way would mean cravings for the illicit substance; the rabbit teen jumped over the balcony and landed with a thud as he wanted Fern and Sue Ellen to listen, he let out a pathetic wail of pain, "Oww…"

They both turned around and saw Buster sprawled out in pain as he lay flat on the sidewalk with what appeared to be a broken leg, Sue Ellen sighed, "I will call the hospital… But you know he won't learn anything…"

Sue Ellen called an ambulance by using her cellphone and the paramedics of course taken Buster away.

Fern sighed, "Only Buster," then changed the topic, "Let's go and visit him in the hospital."

They both walked to the hospital as theoretically by the time they would get there, Buster would already be admitted, and placed on a hospital bed.

30 minutes later, Buster was being visited by Prunella, Fern and Sue Ellen.

"Only you…" Prunella sighed, "You need to stop smoking that stuff, because it rots the brain, and I think it'll make you sterile…" Buster didn't know what that meant Prunella sighed, "Down there…"

"You always have to start with that area… you are better than that." Buster criticized.

Prunella whispered to Fern, "It really doesn't it is just a scare tactic."

Fern sighed, "As I recount, it was almost as bad as the time he made a waterslide in his house and called everyone over."

(Flashback Scene)

Back in the sixth grade Buster called everyone over as he was making a waterslide on the stairs of his house; he rode down it, and was almost crying in pain as he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was cool!" Binky exclaimed, "Do it again."

"Oww…" Buster exclaimed as it had looked like he broke some bones.

Sue Ellen, Fern and Muffy sighed; but Muffy added her two cents in, "If I take you to the hospital you won't learn anything."

(End Flashback Scene)

Fern and Sue Ellen went to the waiting room, Fern had a semi-good idea, "I got an idea…"

Sue Ellen was apprehensive of Fern's ideas at times, "Oh god…"

"No, what it is; we are in a hospital…"

"No, that is wrong; we are not going to make out in front of the comatose that seems inhumane."

"No…" Fern said as she sighed, "What we do is we role play…"

Sue Ellen was thinking

(Fantasy Scene)

Fern was wearing a school uniform, "Help me, the evil monster is after me…"

Sue Ellen added by pretending to be a monster, "Rawr!"

The role play stopped and Fern sighed, "Sue Ellen, you are supposed to protect me…"

(End Fantasy Scene)

Sue Ellen was a bit shocked with some notes of concern and nervousness in her voice, "We are we going to steal nurse uniforms?"

Fern smiled at the cat teen and she had explained even further, "What we do… or more appropriately, what I do is come back tonight to take one and you will be my patient… of love…"

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Fern had come back to the hospital late at night, and she managed to steal a nurse's outfit, "This is going to be awesome."

When she got home, Fern went into the bathroom and changed into it, in her eyes she looked sexy.

"Ok, I will be the nurse and you will be the patient."

Fern was walking in and she was strutting her stuff, "I am Nurse Fern," she giggled.

Sue Ellen went to the bathroom to put on her costume, a Jedi Knight robe, she walked out while Fern's jaw dropped in horror this wasn't what she had in mind... "And I am Sue Ellen Jedi Knight; where is Darth Sidious?"

Fern sighed this already degraded into something stupid, "Looks like we already jumped the shark in the role play category…"

Sue Ellen sighed, "I guess we ran out of spots… It was fun while it lasted…" she was scratching her body, "This thing is itchy as well and I am hot, is it made out of burlap or something?"

Fern took off her friends robe and she pushed Sue Ellen onto the bed, "Ok, I am Nurse Walter's we need to operate on Sue Ellen, with 100 CCs of love."

Fern jumped onto the bed laughing and they kissed.

Sue Ellen was a bit worried, "When will your parents return?"

"Two days?' Fern asked, "You think we should go to a nudist beach?"

Sue Ellen was shocked, "No! Dirty old men go there! My parents would freak if we went to one."

"Prunella's mother goes to them…" Fern replied, "She told me that she had seen Arthur's mom, secretly go to one, she has went to them since Arthur was in the fouth grade..."

Sue Ellen was surprised, "Really, that probably explains a lot..." But was put back on topic as she was now annoyed, "We _aren't_ going, what if someone we knew saw us there?"

"How about we visit Buster at the hospital?" Fern suggested.

They had both changed into their fashionable clothes and drove to the hospital, and visited Buster, his left leg was bandaged up and his right leg was in a cast.

Buster was dazed, "I wish I didn't do that…"

Mrs. Baxter sighed at the rabbit teen, "Buster, if you are contemplating suicide, then you should seek some professional help, and I thought you stopped doing drugs!" Buster sighed as he read the children's book still, Mrs. Baxter had enough and she boxed her son's ears, "You should also read something other than that."

Buster objected and he snatched the book out of his mothers hands, "I still need to master the secondary colors!"

Fern and Sue Ellen chuckled, Fern whispered, "It is apparent Mrs. Baxter probably beat her son."

Sue Ellen just had a grin on her face and said nothing as Binky, the Brain and Arthur had come by.

"Just like old times…" the Brain who now preferred to be called Alan observed happily; he sometimes wore glasses but not too often.

Arthur was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans; he was wearing contacts as for Binky, he was part of the football team so he was pretty muscular he was wearing blue jeans and a football jersey but was at times socially inept.

The Brain looked at Fern through his glasses, "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Fern smiled meekly at the bear teen, "I don't know…"

"Fern is a bit nervous; one of her past boyfriends had problems with cheating."

"He was cheating?" Binky laughed.

"Well to put it nicely… yes"

Prunella came in joining the conversation, "Well, Buster probably cheated death with how much he smoked…"

"Prunella; you are better than that." Buster repeated.

They had all sighed, Buster was sometimes a good kid, and they wanted him to kick the habit before something really bad would happen like a promiscuous... or a robust woman wanting to sleep with him… basically the woman would probably tear him apart after having relations.

Fern and Sue Ellen decided to leave and go back to the poodle teen's house.

"Ok, Buster seems to be doing fine, but where were we?"

"The role play thing?"

"Yea, despite _you_ messed up on it."

Instead they had decided to fall asleep it was starting to get late as Sue Ellen chuckled on how she messed up on role play...

They next morning they had cuddled up, it was a nice morning, one more day until Fern's parents would return.

However when Fern got downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Walters were home.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Purposely short chapter, don't complain.

---

Fern was shocked she didn't expect her parents back so soon, "Mom, Dad, I didn't know you were back."

"Yea, the weather wasn't great; we returned at like 5 AM."

Fern was nervous; Sue Ellen was upstairs, what would happen if they have seen her in Fern's room?

Sue Ellen was changing and she came downstairs, to the shock that Fern's parents came back early, "Oh…"

Fern was lost, "Sue Ellen spent the night here."

Mrs. Walters seemed to believe it, "I see, we aren't really annoyed, but it was better than having a boy here."

Fern went upstairs to change and both teens went to school.

"That was close," Fern admitted, "We are getting in too deep…"

They sighed as they walked into the classroom; Buster of course was walking with crutches, "I think I learned my lesson…"

"No, probably not…" Sue Ellen joked.

Mr. Ratburn of course was overjoyed, "Good, you finally learned something!"

"Yea, not to do drugs… I quit!"

"Good for you," Sue Ellen replied as she patted Buster on the back causing him to wince slightly.

Buster was annoyed, "Easy… I _did_ jump off a balcony the other day…"

As the day had passed, Fern and Sue Ellen went to the Sugar Bowl it was busy, very busy with teens and kids and some elderly patrons enjoying their frozen treats.

They had both ordered big pig sundaes, "I can't believe I am eating one…" Fern sighed in disbelief, "These things are so fattening…"

"I know; but they are so good."

Fern sighed again, "I don't want to be fat!"

"No one says that we will…" Sue Ellen stated truthfully

"Yea, but if we continue eating these we will, look at Muffy, she isn't fat, head of the cheerleader squad, we wouldn't hear the end of it from her…"

The cat teen interrupted Fern, "Don't think anorexic."

"I am just saying that we shouldn't spend our lives eating junk food."

"Anyways, college next year?" Fern asked.

"Yea, I am going to Masterson's College, how about you?"

Fern smiled, "The same! I guess we won't be leaving town if we are accespted!"

They had continued talking for a while until they had to use the washroom.

Sue Ellen thought Fern was coaxing her to join her in the bathroom as she wanted to do it at the Sugar Bowl, however there was a problem… there were too many people.

When Fern and Sue Ellen walked in; surprisingly enough the washroom was empty; Fern had locked the door.

Within moments they had checked their surroundings, there was a window they could climb out of if they needed to escape in emergency, and there of course was the lock, but it would be more embarrassing going out of the door.

They had both stripped down and had started making love. It was pathetic, they were fools in love but at the same time pretty sad they were making love in a public washroom.

This wasn't the best plan there was a knock at the door, and a lineup outside the door, "Oh no!" Fern exclaimed people are suspicious.

An older Mr. Menino had unlocked the door and opened it as Fern and Sue Ellen climbed out without their clothes, Buster saw the girl's silk underwear and took them.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Sue Ellen and Fern were shocked, they had lost their clothes and were nude, they were cocky because they were thinking they would never get caught, they were three blocks away from home, they were sneaking from one place to another because of it, that it had taken longer, there was a slight opportunity as the streets were empty, but they had both taken the way through the dead woods because it was rarely used by people.

"Should we put on some leaves to cover up?" Fern asked.

Sue Ellen looked at them, "Poison ivy or poison oak?"

They ignored the itchy plants and walked passed them as they snuck through as they were nearing Sue Ellen's house, it was good because Fern was a bit nervous someone could see her in the nude. Both girls were covering their chests with their arms.

They continued walking towards Sue Ellen's house, through the front door, "Weird my parents aren't here but the door is unlocked." This was scary to both girls as they held hands.

Within moments everyone jumped up and yelled, 'Surprise!'

Sue Ellen's and Fern's parents were shocked, their daughters were both naked.

"Sue Ellen, don't you realize that you and Fern are naked?"

Sue Ellen smiled nervously, "We lost our clothes at the Sugar Bowl."

Mr. Manino walked it, "So it was you two who were in the washroom, Buster took the bras and panties though…"

Sue Ellen and Fern sighed sadly, Fern decided to talk, "We have a confession to make… we are lesbians."

Buster walked in and took a picture, "Sweet…"

Both girls snatched their clothes and underwear, and they ran upstairs to change, Sue Ellen looked like she was going to cry, "I am _so_ embarrassed!"

"Me too…"

They came downstairs, their secret was out, a sad smile formed on their parent's faces, Mrs. Armstrong decided to talk, she wasn't angry or anything, "You both had an interesting way of telling us."

"You aren't mad?"

"No, we knew something was up when you both went to a bed and breakfast, people sometimes go there to renew their vows… or to make love. Anyways you were both accepted to Masterson's"

"But, the thing about us naked…"

Buster had pictures of them naked as they were at the door step, "These will keep me entertained. Thank goodness for Polaroid cameras."

"Buster remember what I told you about what happened in the fourth grade, about you reading a dirty magazine."

Mrs. Baxter overheard and she boxed his sons ears, "Buster you looked at porn magazine while in elementary school?"

"Binky brought it!" Buster whined.

"Anyways they accepted both your admissions to college," Mrs. Armstrong replied happily.

A year after the incident happened, Sue Ellen and Fern had decided to get married; their choices were either Canada or at home as they legalized same sex unions. It was a beautiful ceremony.

Both girls had flowers in their hair, were wearing wedding dresses, and were very happy. Despite the Brain and Arthur wanting to go out with them again.

D.W. was confused, "I thought it was that they would marry a man."

Mr. Read had to explain some things.

Buster still kept the naked pictures of Fern and Sue Ellen, "Boy they are hot!"

Arthur and the Brain leaned against the wall, Arthur sighed sadly, and he was upset that Sue Ellen picked Fern over him, "I thought I would marry Sue Ellen."

"And I thought Fern and I was an item, shows us how much we know…"

"This wedding saddens me a bit; I didn't expect them both to be lesbians…"

"Cat people, poodle people, and their friends." Arthur said as he had seen Fern's and Sue Ellen's extended families.

Muffy joined them, "I didn't expect this but I am glad for them despite I didn't even get any speaking parts in this!"

"Me neither…" Francine stated matter-o-factly

Arthur side looking at the two recently married teens, to him it was sadness, he knew them both all his life and now both girls were getting married, they both looked beautiful in their wedding dresses.

Mrs. Armstrong sniffed as she turned to Mr. Walters, "I can't believe Sue Ellen is getting married…"

"Me neither," Mr. Walters replied, "Couldn't believe she wanted to marry Fern…"

Binky joined Arthur and the Brain, "So who thinks that Mrs. Read is hot?"

Arthur turned to him, "That's my mom you are talking about!"

"She has it goin' on!"

Arthur sighed, "I don't want to see a story where _you_ in particular go around telling people how hot my mom is."

"It would make a great story," Binky whined, "Me, her and the bottle makes three!"

Arthur sighed, "But we don't have time to tell it so, without further ado…"

The End.


End file.
